


New Glasses

by damn_okay



Series: Uh, I Can't See [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eyestrain, Glasses, Headaches & Migraines, High School, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, New York, Peter-centric, Queens, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, astigmatism, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_okay/pseuds/damn_okay
Summary: Peters eyesight goes from bad to worse after the spider bite.





	1. The Morning After

Before the spider bite, Peter had the same eyesight problems as what he assumed his father also had – astigmatism. Possibly hereditary, but whether or not that was true, it affected him the same as it affected his father.

Nevertheless, since he was born with it, it hadn’t really affected him much since his glasses had become built into his daily routine for as long as he could remember. Apart from the bullying here and there throughout the years, the occasional headache due to eyestrain because of missing glasses, stolen glasses, or an incorrect prescription, Peter never thought too much about them.

The morning after the spider bit Peter, he opened his eyes after smashing his cheap black alarm clock to pieces when the machine started to emit an annoying high pitch beeps at seven in the morning from its speaker, his eyesight was blurrier that what was usual to him.

Not thinking too much of it since it had occasionally happened before, Peter reached over the broken pieces of the alarm clock – which he has yet to realize was smashed to pieces – and fumbling to pick up his glasses that rested on his bedside table while he slept. Peter rubbed roughly at his eyes to hopefully remove any remaining sleep and placed his glasses on his nose as if he would any other morning.

Only, this time was different, this time the glasses didn’t fix his vision entirely, but only just enough to make the blur of shapes only the slightest sharper, not in any way making it clearer to see.

 

 


	2. Struggling Through The School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to school with his newly acquired poor eyesight and spider-senses.

Peter didn’t know how to tell Aunt May about what was happening. He didn’t know _what_ to tell Aunt May. He just didn’t know how to explain his sudden increase in poor eyesight. Or the sudden super strength. Or the alarm clock that had been smashed to pieces. Or the other strange things that has plagued his morning routine. So, Peter just left his glasses on, kept to himself and tried his best to get through the day and hopefully come up with an excuse as to why he needs a new pair of glasses and why they needed to be a stronger prescription. 

But getting through the day wasn’t easy.

_“Maybe it’s just for today… maybe this whole ‘super strength, heightened senses, increased flexibility, and increased poor eyesight’ is just a one-day-wonder…”_ However, no matter how many times Peter chanted this repeatedly in his head throughout the school day, he just knew it was not true.

ººº

By the time it was lunch, Peter was squinting and constantly reaching up to rub his forehead in the hopes to appease the headache that seemed to be increasing every hour, but like every other time he massaged his forehead, it did nothing. He hadn’t been able to concentrate in classes very well and had run into almost anything and everything, he was probably covered in bruises by now.

Ned stared at his best-friends strangled look, he had noticed something was up the second he first saw Peter in the morning. The look in Peter’s eyes, Ned had noticed, was somehow a dazed look even though the eyes were constantly moving to try fix onto anything, staring at whatever it was for a moment before his eyes were moving again, searching for something else. However, he didn’t think too much about it, assuming Peter was just tired.

During lunch break, Ned had really started to worry. He had watched Peter walk into countless of desks as he moved through the classroom. Shoulders bumping into countless of corners, doorways, and people. Hips catching on corners. Feet tripping up stairs, stools, or whatever was in the way of Peters shuffling feet. Nearly running straight into walls, lockers, windows, or people who he should be able to move out of the way in time before walking straight into them.

But, Ned had also watched Peter quick reflexes. Watched Peter as his head snapped to the side when someone had dropped a rubber. Watched Peters hand shoot out and grab a pen before it hit the floor, which fell from Neds desk. Ned had accepted the pen back with a confused drawn out “thanks”. He watched as Peter turned his head back to the front of the class where the teacher continued to ramble on about the lesson, leg jumping up and down with what Ned could only assume was built up energy from being inside a building all day, sitting at small desk and just writing. But the page in front of Peter never had any notes taken down on it.

Ned watched Peter’s eyes. He watched the eyes behind the glasses constantly shifting around to look around the room. “Are you okay? Not feeling sick again are you? Is this about Flash in gy-“ Ned began to ask, looking at Peter from across the grey table they were sat at during break, but Peter cut him off, face scrunched up with one hand kneading the skin between his eyebrows, the other held up in a way Ned knew to stop talking. “I’m fine.” Peter didn’t say any more than that and Ned continued to watch his friend with a look of concern overriding his features.

ººº

By the end of the school day, Peter was just about swaying on his feet. One hand holding onto extra books he needed to deposit into his locker while the other was held out in front of him in a sort of way to hopefully help with keeping his balance steady. Peter was still squinting, headache still pounding behind his eyes, but he was able to recognize the figure standing next to his locker – Ned.

“Hey Peter, how was class?” Peter could only mumble out a short reply about English and screaming kids.

“You know what," Ned suddenly spoke as he watched Peters dazed eyes, "let’s walk home together” Ned had grabbed Peters arm when he stumbled to his locker, keeping him up right.

“But that’s like an extra… ten minute walk for you” Peter stared at Ned; eyes glazed as he opened his locker and started stuffing his textbooks into the small space.

“Nah man, it’s cool, plus I want to say hi to May” Peter rolled his eyes at this but a small smile made its way onto his face as his closed his lockers door and swung his bag onto his shoulder.

ººº

At some point, on the way home, Peters hand had grabbed onto the swinging adjustable strap of Neds backpack, letting Ned guide him the whole way home as he stumbled along behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you guys are doing well!  
> I also hope you guys are enjoying this chapter, if not tell me why in the comments!  
> If there is anything you want to tell me, anything I can improve on, any mistakes I have made or you just want to say hey - please comment!  
> I've been writing more ideas for this series and reading fics instead of studying for my end of year senior exams coming up in a week, so nek me ugh. I hope you guys are being more productive than me.  
> Anyway, enjoy whatever you want to enjoy idk :)


	3. Talking to Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally talks to Aunt May about buying a new pair of glasses.

After thanking Ned for helping Peter get home, he stumbled through the doorway of the messy apartment, the smell of home comforting him. Aunt May was sitting on the couch focusing on a magazine that was placed on her lap while the television in front of her was on. Peter couldn’t exactly see what Aunt May was watching, most of it a blur, but could only assume it was the news as he could quite clearly hear very loud bored monotone voices talking about the coming weekends weather, Peter winced slightly at the volume.

“Hey May” His voice was light as his let his hand run over the kitchen counter; guiding him to the cupboard he knew where the glass cups were stored.

“Oh, hey Peter! How was school today?” Aunt May closed the magazine on her lap before dropping it onto the brown coffee table between herself and the television, picking up the remote and dulling the sounds of the news broadcast before twisting her body around on the couch to face Peter, a bright smile on her face, her chocolate brown hair out and framing her face.

“Yeah, it was alright…” Peter didn’t really know what to say or how to ask the question. Looking down at his scruffy shoes, he cleared his throat. “Uh, Aunt May?”

“Yes sweetie?” She was focused on the news again, though the sound was muted.

“I-I think I might need to change the strength of my glasses”

Aunt May’s eyebrows furrowed as she turned back towards her nephew again, tilting her head slightly at the statement, “What makes you say that?”

Peter turned his back to his Aunt, too embarrassed to face her head on. He opened the cupboard and reached into the back for a glass cup, the grip on the tips of his fingers helping him drag the cup towards the edge of the shelf before he was able to grab and hold onto it properly. “Uh, I can’t see, I guess my eyesight worsened – I don’t know how or when by the way – but, uh, we could just go down to the shops or something and get a cheap pair, you know, nothing too expensive just in case this whole thing isn’t permanent” Peter was filling up the glass at the tap now.

Aunt May had stood up from the couch at this point and was making her way around the kitchen counter to Peter as he placed the glass cup down on the counter after draining the water from it. Taking his head into her hands, she lifted his face slightly and stared into his squinting eyes, looking for anything noticeably wrong. They stood like this for a moment before Aunt May finally said something, “You’ve got a headache haven’t you, eyestrain.” her face was searching his for answers, eyes showing concern as she waited for him to answer.

Peter blushed, turning his head slightly so it was no longer being held in Aunt May’s hands. He lifted a hand to his forehead for what felt like the hundredth time today and with his palm, started rubbing circles, “U-Uh sort of, it’s kind of blurry too, that’s why I might need the new glasses–“

“I’ll book you an appointment with the optometrist the–“

“No, you don’t have to do that!” Peter panicked, wincing at how loud his voice sounded to his own ears; he did not want to see any type of doctor with all the weird things that had happened today. “Just a cheap pair of glasses will be fine May, you know, just in case this whole thing is temporary,” he knew it was permanent, “I wouldn’t want you to go spend your money on something unnecessary.” May stared at Peter, not saying anything as she searched his eyes, “Plus, it’s gonna take a while for the glasses to be ready and all, and… I kinda need them tonight for homework.” Peter mumbled the last part.

Aunt May continued to stare at Peter before she hummed and turned around to grab her well-worn handbag and apartment keys off the kitchen counter, turning back to Peter, “Well, if you’re sure, let’s go and get you some glasses and then we’ll go get something nice to eat.”

Peter smiled at this, finally dropping his school bag on the floor near the door as he followed his Aunt out of the apartment, locking the door behind him on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this very short work!  
> Don't worry, there are more to come! I have nearly finished the second book and I have a few ideas for more (if you desire, you can comment any ideas you have for this series and I'll try to write them).  
> I will be having a bit of a break from uploading until I finish the second book.  
> I also have my senior end of year exams beginning next week (they run for two weeks) but after that, it's the holidays so I should have a lot more time to write and upload then.  
> I hope you're doing well and continue doing well.  
> I'll see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to all those who will actually read this note!  
> Sorry the chapter is pretty short, the next one is gonna be longer.  
> I hope you're liking the story so far (even though there isn't really enough to decide lol)!  
> I am going to be turning this into a series so look out for the rest!  
> This whole fic idea started with me questioning why Peter Parker's eyesight improves after a the spider bite. He didn't have the best eyesight before, so how does getting bit by a spider, who like other spiders most likely have bad eyesight, improve his own? Double negative makes a positive? I don't know...  
> Soon, I am going to introduce other characters from Marvel and how they go about this whole thing.  
> I'm open to criticism, so comment anything below.  
> I hope you're having a nice day!


End file.
